Oblivio
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on March 18, 2019 (at 16:35 GMT) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Ladybug and Cat Noir have lost their memory and a mysterious villain is prowling around Paris. Will our amnesiac heroes manage to defeat Oblivio and turn him into just a bad memory?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Starting in an elevator, Ladybug and Cat Noir wake up to find their memories gone, thinking they were going to a costume party because of their outfits. After a couple of minutes both Miraculouses run out of power; Tikki and Plagg come out revealing Marinette and Adrien to each other. After getting out of the elevator and finding their phones, both call their parents, Adrien having no luck, and Marinette realizing that they are the superheroes that are supposed to defeat the villian. After tricking Oblivo a few times, thinking they're more than 'just friends' due to all the pictures of each other they have on their phones, and watching some news footage, Marinette remembers a picture message she left for herself and calls Master Fu on her phone for answers. As this is going on, Plagg has left to take care of himself, but keeps running into posters and billboards of Adrien. Back in the tower, Master Fu briefly explains who they are and how to activate their powers. Marinette transforms and accidentally calls for her Lucky Charm, which turns out to be a teapot. Telling Adrien to stay in the office room they were in, Ladybug goes to fight Oblivo. Seeing she was in danger, Adrien makes a cardboard Cat Noir costume for himself and goes to help her. Soon Plagg comes back and he transforms. Together they defeat Oblivo, who turns out to be Alya and Nino. Before Ladybug calls out 'Miraculous Ladybug', she and Cat Noir kiss with Alya taking a photo. After the ladybugs repair Paris, everyone's memories return. On the bus, Alya and Nino explain why they became Oblivio. That night in their homes, Marinette and Adrien are looking at the LadyNoir kiss on the Ladyblog, each having opposite reactions to it. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Nino Lahiffe/Oblivio * Alya Césaire/Oblivio Minor Characters * Roger Raincomprix * Nadja Chamack * Rose Lavillant * Mylène Haprèle * Sabrina Raincomprix * Chloé Bourgeois * Caline Bustier * Ivan Bruel (background) * Juleka Couffaine (background) * Lila Rossi (background) * Max Kanté (background) * Lê Chiến Kim (background) * Alix Kubdel (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (background) * Vincent (pictured) * Nathalie Sancoeur (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard (pictured) * Kagami Tsurugi (pictured) * Wang Fu (voice) * Sabine Cheng (voice) * Emilie Agreste (pictured) Trivia * The poster of the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie from "Animaestro" is in in one of the office rooms Marinette and Adrien hide in.https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1105432629564837889 * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir share a kiss, the first being "Dark Cupid". ** Unlike the first time, they both forget it. * It is revealed most of Miss Bustier's class plays the game Pangino. * Alya and Nino are both akumatized for the third time. * This is the second time two people are akumatized with one akuma. The first being Sapotis. ** Coincidentally, both times member(s) of the Césaire family were akumatized. ** Unlike Sapotis, however, the akuma merged two people into a villain with one body whereas Sapotis were two separate villains created with one akuma. * Hawk Moth knows about Ladybug's and Cat Noir's love for each other. * This episode also reveals that kwamis can also be affected by akumatized villains when fused with their owners. * There's a reference to "The Origins" episode when Marinette screams and calls Tikki (and Plagg) as 'Bug-mice', and Adrien calls Plagg a genie. * The phrase 'Akuma Matata' is a reference to the Swahili language phrase, 'Hakuna Matata' which is commonly used in 'The Lion King'.https://twitter.com/Ferisae_/status/1107724704918446080 Errors * When Ladybug picks up the teapot after defeating Oblivio the lid is missing, but when Cat Noir grabs her arm, it reappears. de:Oblivio es:Oblivio pl:Oblivio ru:Обливио Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode